


On the Wings of the Messenger Pigeon

by aestivali



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Epistolary, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruelly separated by the whims of the writers, Isabella and Galavant keep up a correspondence - with some contributions from other parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wings of the Messenger Pigeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/gifts).



My dear Galavant,

As another episode has not been produced, you will not have had an introductory montage detailing what has passed since we last met. Suffice to say: I hate my cousin Harry. He has locked me in a tiny little room with only a single small window, and two very creepy little dolls. They are my only company, as people rarely visit me. Life in here is very boring.

I long to see your face, to hear your voice, even to smell that strange yet not-unpleasant odour which hangs about you. But as a substitute I will accept a letter from you.

Oh, Galavant, why must I be a damsel in distress?

Princess Isabella

PS: I'm passing these through the window to Gwynne, who is making sure they get sent to you. And is under strict instructions not to read them.

-

Mr Sir Galavant,

Don't worry, I'm not reading nothing.

Gwynne

-

Isabella,

Your situation sounds terrible. I will of course be there as soon as possible. However first I must make preparations, including a foolproof 12-point plan for your rescue. As you taught me during our well-scripted adventures, forethought and understanding of a situation are paramount, and I do not intend to let you down.

Until then, think of me fondly.

Galavant

-

Dearest Galavant,

Light of my life, fire of my heart, song of my spirit - for the love of hairgel, come and rescue me. I'm going crazy in this tiny room. I don't care if you have a plan or not. Just get your surprisingly pert butt over here!

Well, I suppose it's not that surprising. You do work out a lot. Even so it is unexpectedly impressive. Not that I've looked at it. Much.

Anyway! On the plus side, Chef has started making little happy faces in my food to cheer me up. They're only slightly wonky.

Isabella

-

Isabella,

I would make a thousand happy faces in plates of food for you, as long as someone else cooked them because I don't have time for that with all the important heroing I need to get done. But they would not be wonky, they would be pure and true, like my affection for you.

Alas, King Richard is refusing to let me leave. As Gareth has Sid, I cannot displease him without putting Sid in jeopardy. It may take me some time to find a way around this obstacle. But of course, I shall do so, and at the most fitting point in the narrative.

Galavant

-

Not-Really-A-Princess Isabella

Look, I know you two have some lovey-dovey thing going on, but it's really very rude of you to interrupt my routine. Without my Gareth, everything's super stressful for me right now, and I'm trying really hard to chill out. Galavant can't possibly come and rescue you, because then who would read me a bedtime story?

I'm just trying to rule a kingdom here. It's really selfish of you to demand he drop everything for you. Why does he even like you?

Just climb through the window or something. You're tiny, I'm sure you'll fit.

Actually-A-King Richard

-

His Royal Highness, King Richard

Your majesty, please forgive my intrusions. To apologise, I have written this story for Galavant to read as you fall asleep tonight. I would perform it myself, but alas, I am not there.

_Once upon a time there was a sad king. "Woe is me," he would lament, "for I have lost everything." It had all been taken from him, because he was a terrible person and he deserved it. He was so terrible he had even stolen a noble knight, preventing him from fulfilling his duty of rescuing a princess - a princess who was only in trouble because the king had ruined everything._

_"Please let me go," said the knight, because he has manners in this story._

_"No, I shan't," giggled the king, because he was terrible._

_"Let me tell you a story that the princess has sent me," said the knight. So he read it, with suitably dramatic pauses at the right moments, because heroes are good at that. As they will tell you. Frequently._

_And thus the nasty king decided to let the knight go, because he didn't want to be horribly killed by the evil dolls that lived in the princess's room._

_The End._

I hope you will find this to your liking. Sleep tight!

Still-A-Princess Isabella

-

Sweet Isabella,

Don't worry, though I've not yet left I am working on the perfect plan to rescue you. It just needs the right third act resolution, preferably with a closeup of your grateful face as I make my entrance. I have to get all the details sorted or it won't be sufficiently dramatic.

Perhaps while you wait, you could compose a song about how much you miss me. Don't forget to include a line about my magnificent biceps!

Galavant

PS: Richard has had you publically declared A Big Poopyhead. I don't think he liked your bedtime story.

-

Dear Galavant,

I have started the song for you. Here is a small taste:  
 _Galavant, Galavant, riding through the glen  
distracted by a mirror, now he's late again_

I suggest you hurry up before I finish it.

Sincerely, Isabella

PS: I hope you told him I am not a poopyhead, not even a little one. 

-

Isabella,

It is really unfair of you to comment on my self-grooming routine. You know it is an important part of being a knight. If I'm not thoroughly handsome, how will people know I'm a hero?

Galavant

PS: I don't miss your snoring.

-

Galavant,

You know I have even less choice about snoring than you do about grooming! Anyway, I'm sure in time it will become a familiar and comforting soundtrack for our many nights together.

Although that will require us to sleep in the same room, which requires you to rescue me. You are really standing in the way of your own happiness here.

Isabella

-

Galavant,

I grow more and more weary every passing day. Time seems to stretch endlessly as I await your arrival, or even to hear from you, and yet nothing comes of it.

I have taken to creating short one-act plays starring myself and the dolls. They allow me to keep my improvisation skills from getting rusty - though I have lost my kingdom, I cannot allow its culture to fall into ruin. My parents seem content to stay here with Cousin Harry and do nothing, and so I must be the one to continue our customs. The rich tapestry of our inner lives must be preserved.

Also it's nice to imagine myself with some agency.

Isabella

-

Galavant,

Why have you not replied to any of my recent letters? Have you abandoned me? Am I to remain here forever?

This is not at all heroic.

Isabella

-

Izzie,

Turn around.

-

Cousin Harry,

Thank you for your hospitality over these past months. Unfortunately I find myself urgently called away.

Isabella


End file.
